


Skyrim: The final journey of the Dragonborn

by SilverCreek23



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: final journey of the dovahkiin, sovngarde awaits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCreek23/pseuds/SilverCreek23





	Skyrim: The final journey of the Dragonborn

As the Dovahkiin walked back into proudspire Manor, he was greeted by his daughter, Lucia, "Father, your home, back from another adventure I bet." She says, Smiling, The dovahkiin removed it's helmet and looked around the manor, it sure had fallen into disrepair without him around to keep it up, "Lucia, when is Sofie coming back?" the dragonborn asks "Don't know father, she said she was going to travel across Skyrim and make a name for herself as an adventurer, who knows when she'll be back, if she comes back, she may decide she likes it out there and neve come back." Lucia says "Never be sure of anything, long life to you my thane." Lydia says from the corner table where she's sitting with Gregor, "Lydia, Gregor, I thought I told you two to stay at fort Dawnguard and make sure they stay on top of the remaining Vampires." The dovahkiin says "Father, since you became high king you act like you can just tell everyone what to do what happened to the adventure loving, warrior-hearted Dragon slayer who took me in when I was just a little girl on the streets of whiterun. As Lucia turns to walk up the stairs a member of the vigilant of stendarr bursts into the house, "High King, I bring news, an Imperial Patrol has spotted a group of Bandits." the vigilant manages to cough out in between breaths "Take your time Vigilant, what is so special about these bandits?" the dragonborn askes "High King, they have your Daughter as a hostage, they've demanded you meet with them at the shrine of Azura, alone and unarmed." the vigilant explains, "Father, you musn't go!" Lucia cries "Lucia, you know that I must go, and if you are so opposed to it you may go yourself but I will not let you just walk out of the city and to your death.


End file.
